The Big Bang Kids
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Prior to the group becoming who they are today, they were once children. Join Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, and Amy as we get a peak into their childhood years, from finger paints and bullies, to settling down in Pasadena.
1. Leonard- Mother Knows Best

**Hello, my pen name is Karis Alias, but most of my regular readers call me Hopeful! I am a regular in the Kingdom Hearts section, but lately I've been trying to expand my horizons. The idea behind this story is a look into our favorite character's lives prior to the show, beginning through childhood, all the way up to when they settle in Pasadena. I want to show each of the characters' individual challenges while keeping the humor that makes this show so special. The chapters are do be looked at sort of like autobiographical journal entries. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**New Jersey.**_

_**Leonard, Age 5**_

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the front door that afternoon.

"What is it, offspring?" She responded with little emotion in her voice.

"Teacher read a book to us today about a hungry caterpillar, and then we had to draw a butterfly. She liked mine so much that she gave me a sticker! Look," I said, handing her the drawing I was most proud of, "I decided to include the entire butterfly lifecycle! See, it begins its life in a tiny egg, becomes a caterpillar, makes a cocoon, then becomes a butterfly!"

"Hmph," my mother responded, "If it were _really _a butterfly, that would be a chrysalis, not a cocoon. And _if _that were really a cocoon, the creature would be a moth. _Not _a butterfly."

My face dropped. I was really hoping that this time I would make my mother happy. It was supposed to be a sure thing! My teacher gave me a smiley face sticker...

"So...you don't like it?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sad child, needy as always," she said as she handed me back my drawing, "Just like all the times I had to detach you from my breast. Always the left one."

I sighed as I walked back up the stairs. Just once, I wished she would be proud of me.

Once in my room, I fed my Goldfish, Proton, then plopped down on my bed. Next to me lied Bev, my teddy bear. I grabbed it as I curled into a ball, lost in thought. I was confused, as always. My brother, sister, and I were raised to always work hard and accept nothing less than the best. Even in Kindergarten, I always pushed myself at school, but nothing would please Mom. I did not know how to please her.

At least my bear would hug me back...

"LEONARD! DON'T FORGET YOUR REPORT ON HOW STUFFED ANIMALS ARE SYMBOLS OF FALSE COMPANIONS IS DUE TODAY!"

"ALMOST DONE, MOM!"

* * *

**The intros for each character will be short, but I promise they will get longer after that. Like the premise? Any suggestions? Be sure to let me know in a review :) Up next is Sheldon!**


	2. Sheldon- Mother Knows Nothing

_**East Texas**_

_**Sheldon Cooper, Age 5**_

"What you're saying is that the world is only 6,000 years old, and that dinosaurs walked on the Earth with man?" I asked.

"That's right, God created the Earth and animals in six days, and he rested on the seventh," my overly perky Sunday School teacher said.

"If what you're saying is true, how is it that they all died out? If man really walked among dinosaurs, wouldn't the large carnivorous reptilians make us their mid-afternoon snack? How would the ark hold _all _of the animals as well as the largest animals to ever walk the earth, such as the brachiosaurus (which is my fourth favorite dinosaur behind the pterodactyl, tyrannosaurus rex, and the velociraptor)?!"

"Ummm..."

"It's preposterous to think so! The boat would have sunk, leaving everything on the earth to die and ending all of humanity as we know it!"

All of the kids just stared at me with the jaws hanging down. Finally, the truth was finally to be acknowledged to my peers! Perhaps they would finally believe me whenever I say cavemen existed way before Adam and Eve were ever created!

_5 minutes later..._

"SHELDON LEE COOPER!"

There was no reason to look up at my mother as she screamed down the church hallway. I had once again been kicked out of class. I knew what horror was coming to me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SPREADING LIES AGAIN STARTED BY THOSE EVIL COMMUNISTS SOVIETS!"

"But Mother, they're not lies, they're scientific facts. And fossil dating is done everywhere, certainly not a Russian plot."

"That does it!" My mother exclaimed as she grabbed my ear and dragged me down the hall. "I will not have you spreading such hicky hockey in the Lord's house! It's off to the nursery for you!"

"Not the nursery," I begged, "the odor they produce is most excruciating!"

"And no _Professor Proton _for a week! I'm tired of that crackpot hooligan putting ideas in your head!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, I am a Christian so I am not trying to portray them as a whole poorly. I am not a fundamentalist or a new world creationist, however (Google it if you don't know the difference between them and mainstream Christians), so I don't mind bringing out that ****stereotype since that's how Sheldon was raised.**

**I wanted to get this up sooner, but someone hit a street pole here last Friday and my internet and television was out for 5 days.**

**And how about that new episode tonight?! I won't post any spoilers, but Oh. My. Gosh. That was really sweet! Go Shamy! =)**

**Up next is Ms. Penny :D**


End file.
